Falling and Saving
by LeonaBlack931
Summary: Gloomy weather for a gloomy girl, thanks Mother Nature. Damn that man. Hermione Granger finds her life falling to pieces. Could her best friend save her? I've decided to continue it. Rated T for thoughts if suicide. HG/HP HG/DM RW/LL pairings
1. Falling and Saving

**I own nothing but the plot. I later used this plot for a Language Arts project in school. I'm kind of floundering on where to go with my Dramione fanfic but I'm working on fixing up the second chapter! But until I have the second chapter ready, I'll be putting out one shots. xoxoxo**

Chapter 1

I walked out of the house with tears streaming down my face. I started walking. It didn't matter where I ended up. Anywhere was better than were I was. It was over and that was it. He called after me.

"Wait, Mione!"

I ignored him and just kept walking. After what seemed like an hour, I looked around and noticed I was high up. I looked down and saw I was standing on a bridge. There was no water underneath anymore, just rocks. I considered my options. I could jump, or I couldn't. The wind blew around me and through whipped my hair and clothing. The air smelled sweet and wet. I looked up at the sky and saw big dark rolling clouds. There was a drop of water on my face. I looked back down.

_Of course, _I think to myself. _Gloomy weather for a gloomy girl, thanks Mother Nature. Damn Draco Malfoy. _I furrowed my brows. My phone buzzed. I took my phone out and looked at who wanted me. It was Draco of course. I shook my head and shoved my phone back into my pocket. I closed my eyes and inhaled the sweet acidic sent if the rain around me. I lifted my arms, leaned forward and let go of the world around me. I felt myself falling and then all I felt was something hard holding me. I scrunched up my face and opened my eyes. His hair was dark brown and sort of long with soft green eyes. He looked at me sternly.

"You could have really hurt yourself Mione." He said softly in a worried voice. I looked at him blankly and then closed my eyes and drifted off.

_Harry…._

I woke up in a strange room. I looked around trying to take in my surroundings. Soft faint music was playing. "_I need an ambulance/ I took, I took the worst of the blow/ send me a redeemer/let me know if I'm gonna be alright/am I gonna be alright?"….._ The music slightly faded away to a soft whisper. A man walked into the room with a plate of food. He smiled softly. There was a sweet and greasy smell coming from the plate. Almost like bacon with a slight cheesy sent from the eggs. I sit up and look at the food. He hands the plate to me.

"I thought you'd be hungry when you woke up and I wasn't sure what you liked so I just made you the generic breakfast food. I hope you don't mind." He said shyly. I shook my head and graciously.

"Thank you." I responded in a soft voice. He smiled wider.

I shook my head while chewing a small piece of bacon. He sat down next to me on the bed and sprawled out. I looked at him curiously.

_This must be his bed._ I think sheepishly to myself and blush. He notices and smiles.

"Don't 's a guest bed.

"Mione," he said sternly looking straight at me. "I'm not sure what you were thinking last night, but you are one lucky girl. If I had not been there, we would not be having this conversation. Come on Hermione. What did he do to you?"

I looked away. He put his hands on either side of my face.

"Please Mione. I'm here for you and I always will be. I promise."

I started to cry. I couldn't stop the tears. Harry made me feel safe. He held me tightly. Like no one ever had before._ He truly cares about me. Not just as a friend. But deeper….._

I woke up with Harry's arms around me. I looked around and saw his chest was close to my face. Better yet, that the chest of his shirt was soaked with tears. I took several deep breaths to steady myself.

_Ok. So, I fell asleep in Harry's arms and he's holding me tight like he would with-_

"I know you're awake Hermione." He said softly nuzzling his face into my hair. He pulled me closer to him. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him. The smell of him was over whelming; lighter than Ron but, harsher than Draco.

"I love you Harry." I murmur softly. So softly, I'm not sure he heard me.

"Hermione,"

"Yes?"

"I'm not with Ginny any more if that is what you were worried about. It just didn't feel right. But with you here," he tightens his grip and sighed softly. "I'm not sure how to explain it. But, I think I love you….."

"I think I love you too Harry…." We sat there in silence for a moment or two.

"What do we do now?"

"I'm not sure."

So this is how it started. Two best friends, thinking of becoming more…..


	2. Saving and Breathing

He woke up and looked around for her.

_Oh Merlin. Where is she?_ He panicked slightly.

After saving her from suicide, Harry was afraid that Hermione would do it again. Not that she wasn't happy. He did everything he could for her to make her happy. It's just that, he would say things that would stir up old memories and she would shut down. He felt hopeless when this happened. She just stopped whatever she was doing and just crumple. Like an old porcelain doll that was handled too rough. And she would be like that for a while. The time differed depending on the memory. The first time it had happened, she shut down for almost three weeks. Harry did everything he could think of short of cursing her. When she finally came back around, it was in the middle of the night and she just screamed. Like she was being murdered. Harry started throwing hexes and curses before he even had his glasses on. Morgana, was he scared for her.

Harry walked into the large library in the small manor. And there she sat. curled up by the fire in her favorite gold faded chair reading. He smiled. _Of _course _she's reading. I'm surprised that there are still books she hasn't read. _He leaned against the door fraim and watched her read. She looked up feeling his eyes on her and blushed.

"Oh Harry. Good morning." She closed her book and stood up to kiss him.

He opened his arms to receive her and hissed her softly. "Good morning love." She leaned against him grateful for everything he'd done. It had only been three months since he had saved her and he had done more than Draco had done for her in years. "Love,"

"Hm?" Hermione inhaled he soft musk sent and melted against him.

"Tonight is the monthly Weasley Dinner. We can't put it off another month. Molly threatened to send George over if we don't come."

She smiled thinking about the solo twin. He had been so sad lately even with a wife. And then Angie said she was pregnant. And then he was George again. Molly was thrilled to have he son back and to be having a grandson. Even though the gender wasn't known, they all know that they were having a boy.

"We'll go. besides, I miss Ginny."

* * *

The two of them appeared a little ways away. Hermione pulled her black fur lined cloak closer. Harry had gotten it for her when they found out that Draco had boxed everything of hers away and hid it like the child he was. She had eventually gotten her things back but, she preferred to wear what Harry had gotten her. She still kept the things from Draco. Not that she was holding on to hope that they would get back together or anything. But because they were things that she loved.

Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to kiss the side of her head And whispered in her ear. "There's still time to go home love."

She smiled and shook her head. "I miss my friends Harry." She took his hand and pulled him along as he chuckled. As soon as they were close enough to hear the laughter, Ron ran out to hug his two best friends.

"Harry! Hermione! I've missed you both! It's been dead boring now that we've all settled down." Harry hugged his best friend the Hermione did the same.

"We've missed you too Ron." Hermione said kissing his cheek.

Ron looked over his shoulder and into the house. "Oi! You lot! Harry and Mione are here!" He practically dragged them inside and Harry and Hermione were surrounded by the people. They loved. Molly pushes her way through to see her two adopted children.

"Hermione!" The elder woman held the younger one at arms length to survey her. "You're looking a bit peekish dear. Is Harry not feeding you?" Hermione laughed and hugged her might-as-well-be mother. "And Harry, you're looking thinner." Molly fussed. Harry laughed and hugged the woman. Ginny came into the kitchen to see her extended family but stopped in the door way. She then rushed in and took Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the room causing the family to give the girls a confused look.

Ginny pulled Hermione into her room. She then locked at silenced to door magically.

"Hermione," the girl started " You know I'm training to be a healer, right?" The brunet nodded confused. Harry had mentioned it once or twice from Molly's letters. "How long have you been pregnant?"

Hermione took a deep breath and sat down to tell her the story.


	3. Breathing and Leaving

There was a quite knock on the door. Hermione stopped the flow of words as dread filled her. _Oh no. He knows!_ She panicked mentally. Ginny opened the door a crack and looked around.

"Is Hermione here?" A cold but polite voice asked.

"Go away Malfoy." Ron spat. Hermione's heart dropped. _No! He can't have the baby!_ She clutched her stomach and Ginny gave her best friend a knowing look. The ginger girl crossed the room back to her frienD and hugged her.

"Don't worry Mione." Hermione nodded. Ginny then walked out of the room not waiting to see if Hermione would follow. She entered entered the kitchen and saw Draco nose to nose with Harry. She sighed loudly and everyone looked at her. "She doesn't want to see you Malfoy. So just leave." He frowned. "Yes. That's right. Not everyone does what you want them to. Now get out." Ginny put her hands on her hips.

"I have every right to see my future wife."

"Like hell you do." Hermione stepped around Ginny with dried tears on her face and her wand pointed at Draco's chest. "No one wants you here." Draco stepped closer to Hermione. George stood in front of him shaking his head.

"I don't think so ferret." George said firmly.

Draco sneered. "Get out of the way Weasel. I have every right to see her. She's mine." He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. Arthur took the paper and read it. His eyes widened Then nodded his head.

"Hermione is Draco's by law." The Weasley children and Harry roared in anger and confusion. Hermione stepped back behind Ginny to hide her embarrassment. _ Oh why did I sign that stupid document? _She thought. "This document states that, Draco and Hermione have pledged to show the wizarding community that muggle-borns and pure-bloods can not only get alone, but love each other and procreate." Everyone turned from Arthur to Hermione. She hid her shame behind her hands. Draco walked up next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist and she flinched. Harry stood there too out ragged to move.

"And, she's pregnant with my child." Everyone but Ginny's eyes widened. Hermione ran to Harry and wrapped her arms around him. His arms hung limp at his sides as she sobbed into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Harry." She cried over and over again to a frozen Harry.

"Come on Hermione. We need to get you checked out by a mediwitch." Draco said lovingly. Hermione followed not from her free will, but because of the bonding magic in the document. Harry caught her hand just before she had completely turned away from him.

"I still love you Hermione." He said with tears in his eyes.

She looked back at him with tears streaming down his face. "I will always love you Harry." He let go of her hand. Draco took he other hand and led her out of the house and out of Harry's life.

* * *

Don't worry. I'm not done yet. I still have maybe a chapter or two left. ;) R&R please


	4. Leaving and Needing

Hermione laid there fully awake. She looked up at the ceiling rubbing her stomach thinking of Harry. She thought of laying next to him and wondered if the baby was fully Draco's. Hermione and Harry had been sexually active and it wasn't unheard of for a child in the magical world to have two biological fathers. She had done her research on it and found it common with pure-blood women with a husband and a lover. But Draco was not her husband and Harry her lover. Draco was her ex and Harry her boyfriend. She thought about going to Ginny to find out who was the father but knew Draco wouldn't allow her to. She frowned and got out of bed. She pulled on her deep crimson robe and hurried off to Draco's study. She, unsurprisingly, found him there looking over some papers most likely about the new wing in St. Mungo's for different forms of arthritics. Witches and wizards were going to muggle medical collages to learn about it and bringing that knowledge to St. Mungo's to see if there could be a magical cure for all and the Malfoy's were funding it. Draco looked up as she entered and he stood up to greet her.

"Why are you out of bed love? Your midnight excursions can't be good for our child." He touched her stomach lovingly. She tried not to cringe at his touch. She couldn't help it. He had cheated on her through out most of their engagement. And she hated the though of him touching her after he had touched another woman.

She looked up into his grey eyes with true sadness that never left her eyes anymore. "I need to see Ginny."

He frowned. "Hermione, we have several mediwitches and mediwizards living with us that are highly experienced yet you continue to pick her." He removed his hand from her and looked at his soon-to-be wife in the eye sternly as if to scold a child. "I understand you trust your best friend more than these strangers but, they are the best of the best and she isn't even fully trained."

Hermione sighed deeply. "Well, I want to see who the true father is before I give birth. Wouldn't it be embarrassing if your wife gave birth to another man's child?" She looked back into his eyes intently trying to make the point get across.

He shook his head. "Fine." He turned away from her and she started out of the room. "But,"

She turned her head to look over her shoulder coldly at him. "But what?" She narrowed her eyes.

"If the child is mine, I want ylu to come back to me completely like the girl I fell in love with."

Hermione nodded her head curtly. "And i the child is not, the contract is null and void and I leave to go back to Harry." Draco nodded to the window he was facing with his hands behind his back. As she left the room, he shed a tear.

* * *

"Ginny," Hermione squirmed slightly as the ginger girl smoothed out the cool gel with a silver spatula.

"Hermione, we're going to find out the gender first." Ginny soothed.

"No! I need to know who the father is first!" Ginny sighed exsasperatedly.

"We can't do that until after the baby is born." Hermione grumbled crossing her arms. "And," continued Ginny unfazed. "You've only been pregnant for six months. So findin out who the father is now, even if we had the ways and means, would do no good."

The kitchen door opened down stairs but neither girls took notice. The new commer leaned againt the door fraim and watched the two girls bicker. He smiled.

"Merlin Mion." Ginny huffed. "Just let me check the gender."

Hermione frownd. "Fine." A chuckle came from behind Ginny.

"She's almost more stuborn than you Gin."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Don't you have some where to be Ronald?" He stepped around his sister to best friend.

"Nope." He smiled at Hermione. "Harry wants me to be here to know the gender and father of the child."

Ginny huffed but continued what she was doing. She smiled. "Hermione, you're having a boy."

"And the father!?" Hermione demanded impationatly.

Ginny waved her wand a few times over her friend's stomache and smiled.

* * *

R&R please? I haven't gotten much feed back as I'd like on this ya'll. The plot bunnies are just hoppen around ready to be used! They just need some encouragement to come out!


	5. Needing and Beleiveing

"Draco, I'm leaving." Hermione said standing in the door way of his study.

"You can't." Draco said hurt that she was still trying to leave him. She held out a piece of paper. He took it and read it.

"What is this?"

"This makes our pervious contract null and void Draco." He frowned looking at her.

"You can't be serious?" He set the paper on his desk looking up at her with hurt visibly in his eyes.

"Yes am I Draco. All you need to do is sign it." She said cooly looking above him slightly.

He sighed. "So you're not having my child?" He walked to the other side of the desk and rested on it.

"No. It is not your son."

He eyes watered with tears but he bit them back. "A deal is a deal." He got off the desk and turned his back to her. He pulled the paper back to him and pulled out a quil to sign it but stopped right before the quil touched the paper. "Not a drop of Malfoy in the boy?"

"No." She said firmly. He nodded ans signed the paper then handed it to her. She took the paper.

"I've already send my things over to Harry's." She watched him as he turned his back to her again and looked out the window of his study. The was a soft pop and then the tears began to fall.

* * *

She slumped against the wall she landed closest against. She had done it. she had lied to Draco and foraged the contract. She closed her eyes smiling.

_**"Someone go owl Harry. He has a..." Ginny's face fell.**_

_**"Gin?" Hermione asked timidly. She reached out for Ron's hand and he took it. Ginny waved her wand over Hermione several times over before giving up.**_

_**"The child is Harry's.. and Draco's.."**_

Those words made Hermione shudder. Reverberating through her body hurting her to her core. She placed her hands on her abdomen and soothingly rubbed her large baby bump. She had only known for a moment who the fathers.. **Fathers! **She shuddered again. After she had gotten over the fact that her son had two biological fathers, she had set out to fix the contract and get away from Draco.

**_"But Hermione.." _**

**_"Don't you start Ronald. I'm not having Malfoy one of the father's of my child. he needen't know the truth." Hermione said as she furiously wrote up a new contract._**

**_'Hermione," Ginny tried._**

**_"No, Do not try to tell me that this will be__ okay."_**

Hermione banished the memory and walking into the mannor's sitting room and waited for Harry. he came in just as soon as she sat down.

"The baby is mine?" He asked standing in the door way. she nodded. "And Draco's?" She nodded again. He sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair. "What are we going to do then?" She stood and walked over to him and handed him the contract. "What is this?" He asked be wildered.

"I forged this and had him sign in. I'm not his and he doesn't ever need to know." He looked at the woman he loved with wide eyes. She just looked up at him grinning.


	6. Believeing in the End

**_Epilogue_**

She sat in the library reading _Hogwarts, a History_. She heard a squeal of laughter and the patter of little feet and the stopping of two sets of larger feet. Two ginger boys ran into the room followed by a dark haired boy. They ran in laughing and hid behind their Aunt and mother respectively. Soon, their father's ran in behind them. Harry and Ron looked looked around and Hermione pointed behind her smiling. She put her finger to her lips as she stood up and hurried out of the room.

"I wonder where the boys are, Ron." The little boys giggled behind their hands.

"I have cookie fresh out of the oven!" Hermione called from the kitchen. The children ran out from behind the chair and their fathers scooped them up and ran out of the room with and laughing boys. They ran into the kitchen where Ginny, Luna, and Hermione sat at the table eating cookies. The children wiggled out of their father's grips and grabbed some cookies.

"James, Hugo, Arthur, do _not _go off and eat all those cookies." Hermione scolded as Harry kissed the top if her head. James looked up at his mother with his pale skin and deep brown eyes and jet black neat hair and rolled his eyes. _  
_

"We're not going to eat all the cookies mum. We're going to feed most of them to Rosie!" The boys laughed at the joke and ran out of the room ducking under Ron's legs. Luna shook her head smiling and continued to rock Rosie to sleep. Harry wrapped his arms around his wife and smiled.

"I love you." He whispered at the others chatted loudly.

"And I love you." She said rubbing her small baby bump.

* * *

That's it! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Follow me as an author because I'm going to put out another Hermione fan fic. It'll be like one you've never seen!


End file.
